


Freckles

by thenostalgicdreamer



Category: Emma Approved
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Freckles, Love, Memories, emma approved - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenostalgicdreamer/pseuds/thenostalgicdreamer
Summary: Seeing Emma's freckles always makes Alex reflect on the past.





	Freckles

He has known Emma since the day she was born, but he doesn’t think much about that these days. He remembers little Emma, the imaginative and optimistic girl who turned into teenage Emma, the stubborn and independent young woman with whom he had many arguments. Most of the time, though, all of that fades into the background. Yes, he knows everything about Emma; he knows her greatest strengths and most devastating weaknesses. But all that really matters is that she is the passionate, fearless woman he loves. She’s Emma, and he is Alex. They’re in love, and he thinks that this was always meant to be.

Sometimes, though, when she has washed the makeup off her face, his eyes wander to her freckles, and his breath catches in his throat. He always misses whatever she is saying about her face needing time to breathe. Alex Knightley has always been a lover of nature, but not even the stars and Joshua trees can compare to the beauty of Emma’s freckles. They sprinkle her face and give it a warm rosy glow. No one else has Emma’s freckles, not their vast number or perfect pattern. Nothing can compare to how those freckles look when she wrinkles her nose. It is the cutest thing he has ever seen, and it always makes his heart stop. 

When he sees those freckles, he remembers that back in the days of little Emma he got to see them every day. They were as much a part of her as her drive and spunk and independence. He loved telling jokes then but to no one more than to Emma because when she laughed she always crinkled her nose. He still remembers the day he saw Emma crying and Izzy told him that someone had teased Emma about her freckles. He had made a point to tell her her freckles were pretty and that the other person probably jealous. That had calmed Emma’s fears, but it hadn’t stopped her from growing up. 

One day when she was in seventh grade, he noticed that her face looked different, and he discovered that her freckles were gone. Since then, she has been wearing makeup over them every day. He still isn’t sure why. He knows she knows he still thinks they’re pretty, but she doesn’t care. Freckles just aren’t Emma Approved he guesses. 

Emma has always been one for excellence, but sometimes he misses little Emma and the way her idea of excellence wasn’t shaped by anyone else’s idea of beauty. He wishes she could go back to believing that she is amazing so confidently that she doesn’t have to prove it to herself by living a life that is impressive to others. He daydreams about the day she won’t wear makeup over her freckles and will believe that she is everything he knows her to be. 

He’s definitely hoping she will let her freckles show on her wedding day, so he can enjoy their beauty. But even if she doesn’t, he will always enjoy the moments like this when he can savor the perfection that is her freckles and ponder the wonder of getting to live in a world where there is an Emma who gets to be his.


End file.
